


Lament

by Naminaee



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr, Bottom Hyakuya Mikaela, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mahiru Hiiragi - Freeform, Mika is hesitant, Mitsuba Sangu - Freeform, Shiho Kimizuko, Shinoa Hiiragi - Freeform, Shinya Hiiragi - Freeform, Top Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Wicked Lovely au, Yuichirou Hyakuya, Yuu has it bad, YuuMikaYuu, alternative universe - faeries, gurenshin, kimiyoi, mikaela hyakuya - Freeform, mitsunoa, yoichi saotome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminaee/pseuds/Naminaee
Summary: Mika has been a 'Seer' for as long as he can remember-able to see the wild, dangerous fair folk that walk amongst humans. From a young age, Mika has known never to stare or talk to the invisible faeries and above all else - NEVER attract the attention of one.Unfortunately for Mika, he's caught the eye of a Fae boy, Yuichirou - the Summer King. Chosen as the 'Next One', Mika is the newest candidate to face Winter's Chill and become the Summer King's mate. Yuichirou is running out of time, for without Mika, the Summer King's father will forever slumber, the Winter Girl will die and Summer itself will perish...*Has been revised*





	1. Prologue: Winter's Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://naminaee.tumblr.com/).

_Come away, O human child!_  
_To the waters and the wild_  
_With a faery hand in hand,_  
_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._  
_~W.B. Yeats, "The Stolen Child"_

* * *

 

**_112 Years Ago – Winter Cathedral, Faerie._**

Her breathing is short and abrupt, nervous as the Summer King takes her hands in his.

“Do you really desire this?” He speaks softly, his voice like silk. “Do you willingly choose to face Winter’s Chill?”

Of course, she does. She loved him. How could she not risk it all to save the one she adores?

This was certainly not what she had in mind when she had chosen to fall in love with the Summer King. It could have been a fairy tale – the King of the Summer Court, wanting to make her his mate.

Yet, it wasn’t quite the fairy tale she had hoped it’d be.

“This is what I want” She tries to say confidently. He rubs circles on her hands with his fingers, meeting her gaze, green eyes filled with fear.

“You know what happens if you are not the one? You realise that if you fail you will become the Winter Girl and you will be burden with the Chill until the next mortal heeds your warnings?” The Summer King’s eyes are imploring. It’s too late now. Her options are limited – die or face Winter’s Chill.

She nods her head anxiously.

“Should you fail and become the Winter Girl, it will be your duty to deter the ‘Next One’ and any who follow from falling in love with me, until they too choose to face the Chill and replace you”.

“I know. I understand”

“Very well” The Summer King steps forward and places a kiss on her temple. “I wish you good luck”

He takes a step away from and moves to the bottom of the stairs, gesturing to the ornate blue alter at the top.

The ‘Next One’ takes a moment to stare at the Fae boy. He peers back at her, the faintest trace of hope swimming in the back of his eyes. He shines a little brighter and she can practically feel the warmth of the sun flickering under his tanned skin.

This is worth it. He is worth it.

She takes to the stairs and misses the inaudible gulp that comes from the Summer King.

“Next One, do you choose to face the Winter Queen’s Chill?”

“I do”

“Take the staff when you are ready”

The Summer King watches as she slowly lifts the Winter Queen’s staff from the alter. She pauses for a moment, staring at the crystal staff in her hand.

“Please, please let her be the one” The Summer King whispers. “Please, let’s end this”.

Nothing happens and for a minute she believes.

She whirls around, smiling as she looks at the Summer King…who stares back at her with eyes filled with dread.

Icy wind fills the cathedral, dropping the temperature. The Summer King’s shine dulls.

 “Yuichirou” she screams in agony as the wind pulls the breath from her lungs and ice fills her veins. He watches as the icy air picks up and surrounds the girl, pulling her lilac hair from its up-do. Her skin turns blue, her lips a darker blue and her irises are white.

_Beautiful._

She’s panting, breathing out a chilly fog with each gasp.

“Yuu” She breathes as the Summer King approaches, the sadness rolls off him in waves.

“Shinoa…You have failed. You are the Winter Girl” She shakes her head, in denial. “You know what your duty is. You must tell the Next One not to trust me, not to love me. Only when they choose to face the Chill will you be free of the cold”

“Yuu, I-I’m sorry” Shinoa reaches for his hand. The warmth of his skin burns like fire and she jerks her hand back.

“This was the price to pay” The Summer King says as he turns his back.

Shinoa falls to the ground, sinking into the snow that falls inside the cathedral. She watches as he walks away, no longer glowing.

Sobs rack her body and she’s left alone to plot her next move as the Winter Girl, to tell the Next One what a ridiculous, silly daydream it even is to think of being the mate of the King of the Summer Court.

 

 

 

 


	2. Tremble

_And as the seasons come and go, here's something you might like to know._

_There are fairies everywhere: under bushes, in the air, playing games just like you play, singing through their busy day._

_So listen, touch, and look around — in the air and on the ground._

_And if you watch all nature's things, you might just see a fairy's wing._

_~Author Unknown_

* * *

 

 

“Fuck!” Lacus curses as he watches the dragon on the screen devour his knight. Mika smirks but doesn’t take his attention off his own game, too busy shooting men in suits to really care.

Or rather, Mika is _trying_ to be busy. It’s an art he’s mastered over the years. How to appear busy, how to act focused. How to stay engrossed.

_Right, focus. That’s what this is all about._

An off-guard poke in his ribs is enough to chip this façade a smidge and Mika jumps, looking to see it’s only Lacus that has touched him.

_Just as well, that was a close one._

The sideways glance at his friend has cost Mika his own game and he scowls at the purple haired boy as his assassin bleeds out on the screen.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that smirk!” Lacus chortles, walking ahead. “Hey! Let’s try this one”.

Lacus dances across the floor, over to another arcade game – a racing one, the kind where you sit on the motorbikes. Mika follows in tow reluctantly.

“I’m not sure” Mika repies, rubbing his neck.

“You’re not afraid to lose are you, Shindo?” Lacus baits. Mika’s eyebrow twitches and because he’s never one to back down from a competition, he begrudgingly straddles the motorbike.

“As if. You know I’ll kick your arse again”

Mika swipes his card and loads the game. He allows himself to be lost in the game once again, appreciating the thrumming music that pounds over the speakers. It grounds him to the real world: the human world, the _safe_ world. Yet, there’s that thought that always eats at the back of Mika’s mind – that this isn’t the only world, no matter how much Mika would like that to be untrue. If only for a little while though, the pulsing music and the calls from Lacus to hurry up and choose a player keep Mika distracted from the thoughts of the world – the ugly one – that exists beside that of the human world.

“Finally, hurry up you grandma!” Lacus hurls at his friend.

“Hey! This is where you guys have been hiding” A voice calls from behind. Mika and Lacus look over their shoulders to see Rene approaching. Mika instantly averts his eyes from the figure ghosting behind his friend. He offers a wave as a greeting.

“Yo, Rene! Just in time to see me kick Mika’s butt” Lacus grins.

“You might want to pay attention then, the race is about to start” Rene says, already bored and pointing at the screen. Frazzled, Lacus turns around and focuses on the virtual race course in front of him.

Huge numbers flash across the screen, counting down the beginning of the race.

3…2…1… GO!

The pair rev their accelerators and race off the starting line, tilting their bikes to manoeuvre around each of the bends.

“Eat my dust, Shindo!” Lacus calls, trying to gain the lead. However, it doesn’t take Mika much skill to expertly take the lead.

_Focus. Control._

Then he feels it: warm air on the back of his neck. A fair folk; it’s breathe too hot as it floats across Mika’s skin. Its pointy chin presses against Mika’s shoulder, all the focus in the world couldn’t make Pointy-Chin's attention tolerable.

Mika slips, leaning too far to the left and he watches as his character slips off the bike and hits the embankment. Lacus hollers triumphantly as he crosses over the finish line in first place.

Lacus hoots and fist pumps the air but Rene is the only one Mika seems to acknowledge.

“What was that?”

“Weak-assed?” Mika offers with a nervous laugh, forcing himself to look at his dark haired friend. Anywhere, other than the horde that’s walking through the door to the arcade. Even when he looks away though he can hear them; peals of laughter and squealing, teeth grinding and beaks gnashing together. It’s an overwhelming symphony that Mika can’t escape. They’re out in groups now, freer and freer as nightfall descends, invading Mika’s space, making any chance of peace sought impossible.

Rene doesn’t stare at Mika as his hands tighten into fists by his side nor does he ask him any hard questions. He simply gestures for Mika to step away from the bike and the group shuffle to another game.

“How about some air hockey?” Rene offers.

Mika runs his hand over the smooth plastic of the air hockey putter. Lacus aggressively grips the other putter on the opposite side of the table. Mika feels an inevitable tighten of his stomach, rage filling his veins. Not at his friends though.

 _If I could let go like Lacus, show the same time of aggression he has…on those faeries…_ Mika lifts his hand off the putter, gliding his fingers over the cool plastic of the table instead… _He’d be who I chose first, I’d end him. Right here. Right now._

Mika watches Pointy-Chin from over Rene’s shoulder. Of course everyone would think Mika was mad if he started to hurl hockey putters at invisible fae.

“Sure” Mika says instead, leaning over to pick up the hockey puck from the side of the table. He has to resist the urge to jump when he hears the shriek of Pointy-Chin behind him, he acts normal when the fae rips a couple of strands of hair from his head.

“You playing or am I?” Rene asks, yet his tone…it says what Rene doesn’t. That he knows something is wrong, that he can see the signs.

“Rain check?” Mika asks.

“Sure” Rene says, ignoring Lacus’s whines and insults from across the table. The pair were used to Mika’s sudden change in moods.

Mika waves over his shoulder as he walks away from the table, making a conscious effort not to stare at the faeries congregating around the room. The fair folk did anything to cause mischief – a blue fairy picked a basketball from a child’s hand – lobbing it at another. More faeries picked coins from the pockets of passer-by’s, they tripped the elderly, snapped their teeth at anyone who passed by. Apart from Pointy-Chin – no one else had stepped into Mika’s path tonight.

“I’m out of here” Mika called to the chain smoking attendant working at the rewards counter.

“See you next weekend” The attendant’s gruff voice called.

A doe-eyed fae with green skin and the legs of a deer made her way across the room, she was wraith thin, joints sticking out and showing with each turn – beautiful and vulgar all at once, all fae were though. Her eyes were too large for her face and with her long brown tendrils of hair she looked innocent. Except she wasn’t.

_None of them are._

The half deer fae flicks her snake tongue against another, covered in bark. The other fae jumps back, lighting fast but the damage is already done – the doe-eyed fae laughs at trickle of blood that spills from the bark covered faery.

“ _He’s the one”_ she cackles in the blonde’s direction.

The laughter haunts Mika as he takes to climb the stairs out of the arcade, trying to keep his breathing even…remain calm. He steps outside and keeps his lips mashed together, to keep the dangerous words he wants to say from tumbling out. He wants to desperately though, to tell the fae to leave so he doesn’t have to. Mika isn’t that foolish though, he knows one breath in their direction might mean his untimely demise. They would also learn the secret that Mika had kept guarded all his life: they’d know he could see them.

Krul, Mika’s mother had drilled that rule into Mika before he could even walk: Keep your head down and your mouth closed. It went against Mika’s nature to hide and it was exhausting to feign ignorance when faeries breathed in his face or shoved him from behind. There was a tiny kernel in his mind that caressed the idea of being rebellious…of telling Krul that her and her rules could stick it. Krul would put him on lockdown – home-school, no parties, no arcade, no friends, and no freedom. Mika had spent enough of his middle school life like that.

So – aggression in check – Mika made his way downtown, towards the back alleys, where tattoo shops and pawn stores kept their relative safety through iron bars and steel doors.

Iron was poison to fey and thus was a comfort to Mika. That still didn’t stop them from traipsing down the streets of the city. Downtown was Mika’s preferred place to haunt with his friends – less fae.

Less is good.

Revelry rang from the backstreets and alleys where the fair folk tended to gather but this was never as bad as the hordes of fae that hung out in the botanical gardens on the east side of the city or the ones than prowled through the malls on the west side of town.

People went about their business – shopping, eating, walking, and laughing – all completely ignorant to the gang of faeries in the middle of the road, snarling grins on their faces and bodies vibrating with excitement. Mika cast them a sideways glace and then darted his eyes way, not wanting to see them as they peeled the wings from the back of a smaller, weaker fae. He couldn’t block out the sounds though – not the agonised cries of the small fae as they tore his wings in front of his and Mika knew that the haunting laughter of the bigger fae would give him nightmares later.

With this ringing in his ears, Mika moved a bit faster down the street.

_Oh, to be so blind…_

Mika pulled his scarf over his mouth before tucking his cold chapped hands into his coats pocket, trying to avoid the biting chill of winter. He passed Third Avenue, heading for Fourth _._

_Almost there_

_They_ stepped out onto the side walk in front of Mika and he felt his blood run cold. The same two fae Mika had seen every day for the past month. They were beautiful – practically human in appearance apart from the boy who had the tell-tale pointed ears of a fae.

According to Krul, fae that resembled humans were usually far and few between and Mika couldn’t ever recall seeing a faery more human in appearance than the pair that stood before him. The girl had long purple hair, floating around her head and disappearing at the tips, streaming away from her face like plumes of icy fog. She wore a pale blue tunic, fur lining the bottom, ends of the sleeves and the hood. Beside her lurked a huge cloud like creature, she brushed her hand along its skin, as if it were something tangible she could touch.

The other fae – the boy – placed a hand on her shoulder, steam rosed from her skin and her blue lips curled back against her teeth, she snapped at him, jerking her shoulder away and he simply grinned at her.

He was devastating, he radiated a light that seem to pulse and glow visibly under the surface of his tanned skin, like molten sun was trickling through his veins. His dark hair shinned brilliantly and his bright green eyes flickered, reminding Mika of fresh green grass.

He moved like he was in charge, a powerful swagger to his walk but he appeared to be just taller than Mika, but not as tall as some of the other wraith-like-fae that frequented the botanical gardens.

Mika could practically smell the sunlight that radiated off the raven haired boys skin, a taste of midsummer in the start of frigid winter. Mika wanted to keep that taste, savour it, enjoy it.

It terrified him.

That urge to get closer to the beautiful boy.

He terrified Mika. All fae did.

Mika turned the corner, avoiding them and he slipped into a small convenient store, feeling safer amongst the rows of food stuffs and magazines. Every night he’d managed to slip away from the pair, hiding until they were gone but it was job that appearing to become increasingly difficult.

So he stayed put in the store, picking up a glossy covered magazine on gardening, hoping he hadn’t seen.

His back straightened as he felt the smell of sunlight waft through the store.

The boy fae had walked in – this was new – wearing a _glamour,_ as Krul had called it. It hid his glow, appearing human to everyone.

This wasn’t good, not where the fae were concerned. All the fair folk Mika had seen moved along the streets invisible to humans and impossible to hear unless they willed it. Strong fae could weave a disguise, a glamour – fairy manipulation that let them hide underneath the noses of humans.

This fae was far worse, donning a glamour as quick as you could blink. He was powerful.

The fae boy surveyed the aisles until his sight locked onto Mika.

No.

This was very, _very_ bad.

Mika picked up another magazine – Cosmopolitan. He hoped his hands weren’t shaking.

“Hey, you’re Mika, right?” Fae-boy said, voice like honey as he came to a stop next to him. He stood too close – arms pressed against Mika’s. “Cosmopolitan, any good?”

Mika took a step back and quickly raked his eyes over the fae boy. If he was trying to impress Mika he had chosen wrong, designer clothes and a Rolex…Mika preferred substance over quality.

“Not interested” Mika chirped before turning on his heel and heading to the register. The fae boy followed…too close for comfort.

“I’m going to see my friends playing in a band tonight, come with?”

To Mika this was code for – _come with me and I’ll show you the terrors of the night_. He knew that the fae boy wouldn’t hurt him here – not in public. Fae behaved better when wearing human faces. It didn’t matter why, Mika still had to stick to his own rules.

The dead looking girl waited at the front of the shop, invisible and perched on the counter. Her white eyes stared pensively at Mika.

This was _Rule number 3: Never stare at any of the fair folk. Invisible or glamoured._

“No” Mika stepped sideways, trying to put distance between himself and the boy.

“Tomorrow?”

“I’m busy” Mika shook his head.

“He’s already immune to your games Yuu-san” Dead girl spoke, a harsh edge to her words. “What a clever boy”.

 _Rule number 2: Never speak to invisible fae_. Mika didn’t reply.

The raven haired boy didn’t look her way either.

“Can I call you? Text? Email?” He sang at Mika.

“No”

“Messenger pigeon?”

“Fuck off” Mika’s voice was rough. “I’m not interested at all”

But he was and Mika hated himself for it.

The closer the fae boy stood to Mika the more he wanted to say yes. He wouldn’t though.

_Never._

The fae boy pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He scrawled something on it before handing it to Mika.

**‘Yuichirou Hyakuya**

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**Call me x’**

Mika didn’t bother to look over the paper more than once.

“I won’t” Mika reluctantly took the paper, careful not to let his fingers brush against the raven haired boys.

Fae boy leaned closer, gripping his wrist suddenly and Mika wanted to mentally kick himself for not wanting to pull away immediately from the delicious warmth that raced up his skin.

“I’d really like to get to know you” He whispered to Mika. He sniffed Mika, like he was animal – no better than the less-human-fae.

Mika almost stumbled trying to get away. He felt the winter’s chill snap at his feels, kindly provided by the dead girl.

“Run while you can” She breathed, blowing icy wind that pushed him out the door.

Mika silently cursed. He’d broken the number one rule his mother had ever given him.

_Never attract the attention of fae._

Yuu watched Mika leave, trying his hardest not sprint down the side walk, but he could feel how much the blonde boy wanted to. His fear was a thrumming base that echoed in Yuu’s ears.

“He doesn’t seem to like you” Shinoa said.

Mortals didn’t seem to run for Yuu a lot, quite the opposite- they were usually enraptured by everything about the boy. Mika though, he was terrified. His pale skin had turned white when Yuu had reached out to touch him…it made him look delicate, vulnerable…easier to approach.

“So?”

Shinoa pursed her dark blue lips together, annoyed. Yuu studied her face. Her pale blue pallor made her lilac hair seem almost white but she was as beautiful as she had been when she chose to face Winter’s Chill over a century ago. Beautiful yes…but she would never be Yuu’s though.

Not like Mika would be.

“He doesn’t like you” Shinoa spat out, a blizzard burst  the doors of the store open and the attendant scrambled to close them.

“He will” Yuu simply said. “I’ve dreamed about him. It has to be him”

The words…that Yuu had spoken so many times and sealed so many fates of human girls and boys alike.

 So, Mika’s mortality began to fade a little bit more. He’d have no choice now, as the Next One his days were numbered.

Join the Summer King’s Harem.

Face the Winter Queen’s Chill.

Die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated. I apologise - I've had so much school work to catch up on. Boy, am I glad it's nearly time for Mid-semester break ^^
> 
> Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon!
> 
> Happy Reading - Naminaee x 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://naminaee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge some events that have occured recently.  
> The world has been a scary place the last few days, multiple bombings, shootings -terrorist attacks all of the media.  
> In particular - Manchester - Which has been publicised more than any other.  
> I'd like to take a moment to express my heart felt wishes to the families and victims of every attack that has occured over the past few days. My thoughts and prayers are with you.  
> Please stay kind hearted and beautiful - for it takes a great deal of courage to stay soft in a world so hard.


	3. Of Ice and Fire

_Oh! where do fairies hide their heads,_  
_When snow lies on the hills,_  
_When frost has spoiled their mossy beds,_  
_And crystallized their rills?_  
_~Thomas Haynes Bayly_

* * *

 

On the outskirts of the city, past high-rises and modern buildings, beyond the quant suburban homes lay the sprawling eastern estates of huge mansions and perfectly trimmed lawns – ‘Roseview Pastures’ as the sign indicated – Yuu found himself, hand raised hesitantly to knock on the huge ornate door before him.

It had been a few centuries since he had found himself able to stomach another visit to the estate but he’d found upon arrival that it hadn’t changed at all. The huge crescent drive way was still lined by pristine topiary shrubs, cut into huge snowflakes – each different. Icy blue and white flowers adorned the gardens beds and the trees remained beautifully naked, bare of any leaves – almost like the estate was surrounded in an infinite winter. The morning dew and frost never melted from the pristine lawn. No one would dare step on the lawn – to step on the Winter Queen’s lawn was a crime in of itself.

Behind Yuu, cars drove by unbothered, tires grinding white snow into grey slush on the asphalt. To onlookers they would just see the uninhabited estate – not the invisible bodies that filtered around the yard, keeping everything to the Queen’s impeccable level, almost on the verge of OCD.

This wasn’t her home per say, the Queen truly lived in _Faerie,_ a realm that existed in parallel to the human world but as the centuries had past, the fair folk had slowly bled from their own realm and now mingled with the humans in their own world. As such, the Queen and many other royal gentry of the other courts had procured residences in the human world as a place to stay while they dealt with the issues and those of their court that lived in the human world.

_Welcome home_

The thoughts left a bitter aftertaste in Yuu’s mouth. It had never felt like home, then again – Mahiru had never exactly felt like a mother either. Inside her residence, the air made Yuu feel like his bones ached and every breath felt heavy. The frost zapped what little strength he had. He knew he had to resist, to fight it – until he came back to his full power. It was a burdened reality to know that Mahiru had to overwhelming power to bring Yuu to his knees.

_Maybe this time it’ll be different. Maybe this time…Mika will be the one._

With those thoughts in mind, Yuu bit his tongue and rapped his knuckles against the door.

Not a second later, Mahiru had flung open the door. She took a step in Yuu’s direction before flinging her arms around his shoulders and air kissing his cheeks. She pulled back, a smile on her cherry red lips and her white teeth gleaming.

“Do come in, Darling?”

She looked the same as she had a century ago, when Yuu had last made the miserable journey to see her, stopping in for a damnable meeting. She was a mockery of mortal mothers – hair up in a chignon, pearls around her neck and a frilly polka dot apron on.

“I’ve just made some sweets, interested?” She cooed at the Summer King, ushering him into the foyer.

“No” Yuu ignored her offer, walking straight into the formal living room. While the outside had kept its same impeccable parlour, never changing over the years, the inside of the house was another story. Mahiru had redecorated again. As always the manor lacked any warmth but this make over was certainly more…clinical – white everywhere with some splashes of powder blue.

From behind the bar, a badly bruised water nymph – standing in a bucket – addressed the fae boy.

“Drink, sir?”

“Yuichirou, my dear boy. Do tell the girl what you want. I’m just going to check on dinner?” She paused, looking over her shoulder. “You are staying for dinner aren’t you?” A spark of something sinister glinted in her eye.

“Do I have a choice?” Yuu ignored her, choosing to study the new art that littered the walls. Mahiru’s bell like laughter bounced around the room.

“You get comfortable, I’ll be back in a few moments. I expect you tell me all about the Next One, darling. You know how much I look forward to your little tales” Mahiru exited the room, humming nursey rhymes from Yuu’s childhood, whispers of torture and unrequited love. Yuu chose not to follow her, knowing very well Mahiru wasn’t cooking food – _that_ kind of mundane task was beneath her, instead it would be the frost sprites cruelling running around the kitchen, trying to avoid the heat.

“Drink, sir?” The water nymph called again from behind the bar. “P-please, you know what y-your mother – her majesty – is like” Fear crept into the water nymph’s gargled voice.

This was a nicer translation for …. _Please take a drink or you and I both know the winter hag will kill me, shall I fail at my task._

“A water then, please” Yuu sighed, waving a hand in dismissal. The nymph’s eye sparked with sudden delight, pouring sparkling water from a pitcher into a glass.

“T-thank you” She breathed, relief filling the air.

Spending time in the winter court, Yuu knew what happened to those who angered the Winter Queen.

It was why he tried his best to constantly piss her off.

_Yuu knew better than to wonder the dark halls of the estate – dark, dangerous things crept in the shadows of the mansion, Mahiru revelled in the cries of staff and lower fae that succumbed to the hunger of others. Yuu recalled the first time he had discovered this - sitting at the dining table, half way through a meal – watching as Mahiru bobbed her head to the sounds of screams from down the hall. He had risen to his feet in surprise, already starting towards the door before Mahiru had spoken._

_“Yuu, darling…please do sit down”_

_“What is that? We have to help him, he’s being attacked” Yuu had reasoned. Mahiru had only thrown her head back in laughter, it sounded like bells._

_“Oh, my dear Yuichirou” She rose to her feet, waltzing gracefully across the floor until she had taken the Summer King’s hand in her own. “You need not worry about that. I have plenty more staff where he came from” She chuckled. “They’re quite dispensable really”._

_Yuu could only bite his lip in disgust and return to table._

Mahiru poked her head around the corner, smiling coyly.

“Yuu, my darling. Dinner is ready”

Following her out of the room, Yuu walked down the hall towards the Great Dining Room, entering the room he was quick to venture to the opposite end of the long, long table. Mahiru tutted, taking a seat on the opposite end.

“My dear boy, come sit next to your mother” The Summer King had to resist the urge to roll his eyes “Come now, tell me everything about the Next One”

Yuu sighs, dropping to the seat next to his ‘mother’.

“He’s different, resisting my approaches”

“How is that different from the others?”

“I’m not usually rejected. Some put up a fight but it’s easier to get past their walls” Yuu sighed. “Mika has his walls up so high, he doesn’t trust me at all”

Mahiru pauses as frost fairies enter the room, carrying plates of food to the table. She was quick to dismiss them picking up a fork and prodding at the roast on her plate.

“So…did your last girlfriend approve of her?”

“Shinoa isn’t my girlfriend” Yuu muttered. “She approves of Mika”.

The Winter Queen wrapped her long spiny fingers around her wine glass, frost creeping along the outside.

“How is the darling?” Mahiru smirked, nothing but contempt filling her eyes.

“How do you think she is? She’s mad. She has been that way towards me for the last century…since you made her. However, If you must know, she’s met someone knew”

“Since I made her?” The Winter Queen laughed, throwing her head back.

“If it were not for your curse – I wouldn’t have to put mortals in this situation to begin with. You made her the moment you cursed my court and forced her to face your chill!”

Mahiru took another long sip of wine from her glass, pulling it back from her lips and watching as the liquid splashed around in her glass.

“Now, now my dear boy. Do watch your tone” Mahiru leaned forward in her chair, resting her hand on her chin. “So your lovely _Sinowa_ has moved on?” Yuu knew he was walking a dangerous game, one explosion would result with the Summer King on his knees, suffocated as the Queen shoved frosted air down his throat.

“Yes, _Shinoa –“_ Yuu corrected “is currently seeing one of the members of my inner court”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, I’m happy she’s been able to move on. Mitsuba is an amazing person”

“Yet, she can’t fully move on can she?” Mahiru snickered and Yuu felt a sudden crack in his hand, he’d snapped a fork in half.

“No she can’t. She has Winter’s Chill – she’ll never be able to embrace her, they can’t so much as touch without Shinoa recoiling in pain” Yuu hisses, the silverware in his other hand bending. The wine in Mahiru’s glass froze, she rose her chin in contemplation.

“Remember, my dear boy. _You_ asked her to do this. _You_ chose _her_ and _she_ chose _you_. Shinoa could’ve very well have chosen to join your coterie of Summer Fae, but she thought you were worth the risk. You loved her at one stage, just like she loved you. You are responsible for the pain she is in now. She’s just ill with it isn’t she? It’ll be a shame if she fades completely” Mahiru’s voice dripped with honey, too sweet for the bitter words she strung along. “This is _your_ fault, my dear boy”

“Shinoa is fine” Yuu gritted.

Shinoa was a subject that never failed to rouse the Summer King’s anger. It was true, he had loved her to a degree, and she had always been different to the other boys and girls before her that were candidates to be the ‘Next One’. Only a few before her had stirred up a fierce sense of protection in Yuu, they had all chosen to become Summer Fae instead of choosing to face Winters Chill. Over the years, the fragment of romantic love Yuu had felt for Shinoa had slowly morphed into a familial love – Shinoa was Yuu’s best friend. Ties between fae were never something to laugh at – they were intense and forever binding. There was nothing Yuu wouldn’t do for the Winter Girl.

He was glad Shinoa had moved on, it always made Yuu smile to see Shinoa carefree and light hearted next to Mitsuba, another girl who had been the ‘Next One’ at one stage. The girls loved each other fiercely, yet they couldn’t be together, Shinoa could only stomach a few moments of contact from summer fae before he skin sizzled and burned.

Which is why Yuu had high hopes for Mika.

If Shinoa had been different…Mika was in a league of his own. The pull Yuu felt for the blonde boy was on a different level, it was intense. ‘Next One’ candidates only appear every few centuries now and Yuu had never reacted to one the way he had Mika. He had dreamed about the boy with the sunshine coloured hair for years before he had set his sights on him. To have him so close to Mahiru put Yuu on edge.

There was so much more than Yuu’s own future riding on Mika’s shoulders.

His court…

His family…

Shinoa…

The idea of the Winter Girl becoming a Shade sent shivers down his spine. If she were to fade she would be trapped for eternity – there was no afterlife for fae.

Yuu could understand why Guren had left Mahiru. She was insufferable and she caused all of this.

“Let’s not argue Yuichirou, I’m sure Shinoa will be fine until you can convince the Next One that you are worth the sacrifice. Why, if she is as ill as I think she is – she may work with you instead of tell your new beau of your wicked intentions” Mahiru smiled.

“Shinoa will do her part, as per the agreement. I’ll do mine. Nothing will change until I find my mate” Yuu stood. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ll see myself to my room”

“Yuu my dear boy, I forgot to ask…”

Yuu only turned to indulge the Winter Queen.

“How is Shinya? Is he still miserable over your beloved father?”

The nail was in the coffin.

Heat pulsed under Yuu’s skin, flickering in his veins like liquid sunshine.

“You know _Mother_ -” Yuu spat the word at her like it was acid. “One of these days I will find the one who is my mate and power will be restored to the Summer Court”

“Oh, really?” The room swirled with cool air as the sarcastic comment fell from the Winter Queen’s pretty red lips.

“I will come into full power, just as when my father reigned and you will be no more. We will see who’s stronger”

Mahiru rose to her feet, her crystal staff materializing in her hand. She stared at Yuu with loathing in her eyes, ice creeping slowly over her beautiful face and down her hands. She extended one in Yuu’s direction. In the blink an eye he was surrounded in a cob web of frost and ice.

“What a charming speech, my dear boy. It gets funnier every time I hear it” She stopped in front of him and pressed icy kisses to each of his cheeks, Yuu’s eyes closed and he felt the frost overcome him, knocking him out. “That’s the convenience of our arrangement. If I had to deal with a _real_ king, this wouldn’t be nearly as fun”

The thoughts practically chocked him. He knew he was shadow of what the Summer King should be. This curse was taking everything Yuu held dear.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find your mate one day” Mahiru giggled. “Hopefully before your joke of court completely falls to ruin”

Yuu could hardly hear her as the last of his consciousness swept away.

Mahiru clicked her tongue as two frost fae slunk into the room.

“The poor, poor dear. He was so tired this evening, most unpleasant to his mommy” Mahiru gently raised Yuu’s chin, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “He went to bed without his dinner too. Maybe one of these days you’ll be able to stay awake”

She patted his cheek before stepping back, with a wave of her hand the icy cob web vanished and Yuu fell into the arms of the two frost faeries.

“Tuck him in for me will you” Mahiru laughed as the frost sprites carried Yuu off to the room the Winter Queen always kept for him.

***

Unusually enough, Lacus was waiting for Mika outside the wrought iron gates of Sanguinem Academy the next morning.

“We’re skipping” The purple haired boy declared as he skipped to Mika’s side.

“Good morning to you too” Mika muttered, stifling back a yawn. “Why are we skipping?”

“Do you really want to sit through Calculus on a Monday morning?” Mika eyed his friend dubiously. “Okay, fine. Rene wants to have a chat with you”

“About?”

“You’ll find out. Come on” Mika rolled his eyes but followed his friend. It turns out they were going to Rene’s loft – a location Mika liked to spend as much time at, as possible. The building was industrial and modern, made out of steel - meaning it was a faery free location.

Rene met them at the door, blurry eyed and still in pyjamas.

“Morning beautiful” Lacus crowed, stuffing a disposable coffee cup in Rene’s hand, kissing his cheek as he passed. Mika rolled his eyes at the pair and strolled in after his friend. Mika felt comfortable in presence of his friends. Rene was the epitome of calm, while Lacus was the world on wheels – always doing something new. Though, since Lacus had begun dating Rene he had mellowed a bit.  

Mika found a seat in one of the mismatched armchairs in the living room.

Rene and Lacus exchanged a heavy look.

“Y’know Mika…” Lacus’s tone was serious, throwing Mika off. “Rene and I have always tried not to interfere in whatever has been going on in your life. We always thought it would go away and we’re worried about you – it’s only gotten worse recently”

“We want you to know that you can always talk to us” Rene elaborated, Lacus nodding in agreement. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Mika feigned ignorance, hoping the pair would drop it, almost as much as he wished they wouldn’t.

_How good would it feel to be able to tell someone?_

Krul tried to keep talking about faeries to a minimum, only providing snippets of information and when she did it was the privacy of their house, never outside.

“You’ll never know who will hear. The trees have been to known to be homes to Dryads and spirits, we can’t let them know we can see them” Krul had provided before dropping the subject.

 _I could tell them_.

Whether Lacus and Rene would believe him was another story. But he couldn’t, not really. It was one of Krul’s other rules – he could never tell anyone what he knew.

_Would they believe me?_

It made Mika jump when Lacus reached forward to grab his hand, his friends staring at him with earnest eyes.

“Please tell us Mika”

“What do you mean? There’s noth-“

“That’s bullshit Mika and you know it. You’re here nearly every day after school, you’re always looking over your shoulder and I don’t know if you’ve looked in the mirror lately but these last few weeks you’ve looked like shit”

“It’s…”

“It’s what? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Rene asked, coming to sit on the arm of Mika’s chair.

“I just need to be somewhere safe with good company” Mika mumbled.

“Who is hurting you?” There was harsh edge to Lacus’s voice.

“No one” Mika whispered.

“Someone wants to though?” Rene asked.

“I don’t know” Mika felt stupid for it but he could feel the big fat tears starting to roll down his cheeks, it felt so good to be on the tip of telling someone, having the huge burden lifted from his shoulders. “I don’t know what they want”

The boys exchanged worried glances.

“But you know who they are”

“Yes” The blonde haired boy said in a small voice.

“That’s a start. We can go to the police blotter and identify them. Tell the authority” Lacus announced, rising to his feet. “C’mon Rene, go get dressed” The purpled haired boy dragged his boyfriend to his feet, shoving him towards his bedroom.

“You won’t find anything on these two in the blotter” Mika mumbled and the other boys stopped short. Mika actually cracked a smile at the idea of faeries crimes being reported to the authorities – if only. They’d need a whole page in the newspaper to report on their wrong doings, especially in the ‘safe’ suburban areas, further away from the industrial steel and iron of the city.

“So we use other options” Lacus announced, determined with both hands on his hips. “I’m a research god, give me their names and I’ll dig up dirt on them”

“Right, that’s why you can’t get more than a passing grade on your school work” Rene rolled his eyes.

“Yeah that won’t work either” Mika rolled his eyes. He stared intensely at the ratty sleep shirt Rene had worn to bed – it was band tee with big letters reading ‘ _Pixies_ ’ on the front.

_Maybe that was a sign._

With a nod of his head and conviction filling his eyes, Mika looked at both of his friends.

“I’m being stalked by faeries” Mika admitted. The welcoming relief was amazing – to say the words out loud was indescribable. It had been a crushing secret for so long.

Mika’s heart thundered in his ears. Lacus or Rene didn’t move, staring, analysing Mika for any sign of a joke.

“You’re messing with us?” Rene questioned after a pregnant pause.

“No” Mika bit lip and waited.

“Like tiny winged people?” Lacus swallowed.

“No. Our size and terrifying” Mika’s chest began to feel heavy again, they didn’t believe them.

“How do you know they’re faeries?”

“Never mind” Mika said, moving so he was standing. “I-it was mistake”

“Don’t do this to us Mika. Don’t shut us out”

“We can’t stand to see you walk around like this anymore…you look so haunted”

“You’ll…believe me?” Mika said incredulously.

“We’re your friends, you’re not the kind to make jokes about this”

Rene had disappeared into the kitchen, rifling through the draws before he returned with a pad of paper and a pen. In the meantime, Lacus had taken Mika’s hand and brought him to the sofa, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Right, tell us what you know. What do they look like?”

“They’re invisible. You won’t be able to see them”

Rene scrawled down notes madly onto the pad.

“What else?” he prompted.

“I really don’t want to get you two involved. Say you go and do some research…what if they hurt you?”

“They’d hurt us for going to the library?” Lacus asked, puzzled.

Mika was still trying to get his head together, walking a fine line between caving and begging his friends for help or telling them it was all a joke.

“You see them hurt people” Rene stated, eyebrow raised.

“Yes” Mika whispered. “The two that are following me aren’t. Others though…they pinch, grope, slap, pull, trip people-”

He paced over to the window, glancing outside. Three faeries congregated over the road, two almost human in appearance. The third – not so much – covered in tufts of fur, as huge as a bear.

“- most of the time its small things but it can get worse. Much worse” Mika shuddered, thinking of the lesser fae from the previous night that had its wings ripped off. “You don’t want to get involved”.

“Yes, we do” Rene argued. “We’re you’re friends – we are here for you, to protect you”

“Most of them are pretty horrible”

“Not all of them?”

Despite himself Mika blushed, he wanted to kick himself.

“No, not all of them” Mika closed his eyes, trying to describe the fae that had been following him. “They are court gentry; they were too arrogant to be anything else. More powerful than normal fae. I just don’t know what they want. There is this whole other world that no one see’s…but I do”

“So you see other faeries…apart from these two – ones who don’t follow you?” Rene asked, scratching his head.

It was such a simple question, so obvious. Mika laughed, not because it was funny but in spite of how sad his reality was.

The pair of boys watched their friend calmly, unflappable as he stopped laughing.

“I’ll take that as yes?”

“It’s a yes. They’re real, I’m not seeing things. The fair folk are practically everywhere, they inhabit the city in droves. Awful ones, beautiful ones – sometimes both at the same time. Sometimes they’re horrible and they do sick things to one another”

Lacus and Rene waited for Mika to continue.

“This fae boy, Yuichirou, he approached me, made himself look human and tried to ask me out”

“What about this court thing? Could you talk to their king or whatever?” Rene flipped over his pad to a fresh new page and Mika could hear the soft flapping of paper.

_Weird, when could I hear a sheet of paper falling?_

Mika thought of Yuu, how much power he had exuded – able to keep a glamour in the downtown area of city. The steel seemed to have little power over him. Dead girl was another story though, she seemed weakened.

“No. Krul says that court fae are the cruellest of the all the fair folk. I could never reveal myself to them. They’ll kill us or blind us if they were to find out that we knew”

“Suppose there is another reason for what you’ve seen though?”

Mika snorted.

“I’d love to think it was another option – that I was crazy or had a brain tumour or something but I’ve seen them since I was born. Krul can see them also”

Rene and Lacus exchanged a glance.

“There’s got to be something we can do?”

“Just…can we leave it for now” Mika bowed his head. “I can’t stomach talking about this anymore”

The other two boys just nodded their heads.

“How about we play some X-box? Shooting aliens always seems to cheer us up” Lacus decided.

Mika smiled.

He had some amazing friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah and our antagonist is introduced and takes the stage. Any guesses as to why Mahiru is so salty?  
> Poor Yuu. Poor Shinoa. Poor Mitsuba. Poor Shinya. Poor Guren. Poor Mika.  
> Pity party for everyone! Woo  
> Also best friend awards go to Lacus and Rene for being such cool kids towards Mika. What a supportive bunch. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next - maybe in a few weeks - I'm starting to get busy with university again. :(
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Readings  
> Naminaee
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://naminaee.tumblr.com/)


	4. Rules to Bind Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinoa faces a taste of the wrath of the Winter Queen and Yuu tries to compromise.

_Oh! Where do faeries hide their heads,_

_When snow lies on the hills,_

_When frost has spoiled their mossy beds,_

_And crystallized their rills?_

_~ Thomas Haynes Bayly_

Shinoa knew Mahiru was approaching from the change in weather. The wind shifted, bringing with it a chilling bite, condensation on the tree leaves froze and the grass covered itself in frost as the Winter Queen made her way towards the dead girl. Who else would approach her home?

Shinoa had been presented with a small cottage on the outskirts of the city, away from the bustling centre and iron clad buildings. Yuu on the other hand chosen to settle in the city, near the botanical gardens, allowing the Summer fae to mix with their closest allies, the Spring court. Yuu had still chosen to keep his person residence separate the court though, living in an earthy loft made of wood and ‘natural’ materials that resided closer to the national parks that lined that side of the city.

Shinoa had hoped that such a location would make her approachable to the other fae, however no one dared to get close to the Winter Girl, almost as if they recognised that Yuu had some type of claim on her. He didn’t though – not anymore. She was Mitsuba’s now.

Mitsu and Yuu’s other friends of his inner circle had been the only fae who dared to approach Shinoa and befriend her, she held them all dearly. They didn’t spend much time at her residence though, it was too cold, too stifling, too frozen for any summer fae to bare.

Shinoa opened the door and stood back to let Mahiru enter. Heaven forbid she kept the Queen waiting any longer – hell hath no fury like the Winter Queen scorned.

Mahiru breezed through the door, an image of grace and beauty, posing like vampy actress from the 50’s. After air kissing Shinoa on each cheek with a loud ‘Mwah’ and other fake pleasantries she made her way into the living room, nose slightly upturned and a scowl on her cheeks.

“Honestly, my lovely Shinoa, I don’t know why you choose to live in a _wreck_ such as this. You know you are quite welcome at my estate” Mahiru paused, leaning down to brush imaginary dust off the sofa, smoothing her dress as she gracefully sat down, crossing her legs at the ankles.

“I’m quite happy here” Shinoa didn’t sit, choosing to lean against the hearth of the unused fireplace.

“Anyhow, I thought I’d stop by” Mahiru looked the very image of femme fatale – minus the icy staff in her hand. “I’ve been thinking of you a lot recently”

“I’m sure” Shinoa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Ah, what a pleasant day it’s been” Mahiru smiled, chills rolled down the Winter Girl’s spine as she looked at the canary eating grin on the Queen’s face. “My precious boy dropped by today”

“I knew he would” Shinoa bit her lip, keeping her voice even and trying to resist the urge to let the underlying concern fill her tone. She folded her arms across her chest, embarrassed that she still worried about Yuu. Honestly, Summer King or not, that boy needed a constant babysitter.

Mahiru smiled like a cat who had eaten a canary, showing her razor sharp teeth, filed into perfect points, no one could deny how terrifying the Winter Queen truly was. She paused for an uncomfortably long period of time, looking around the small cottage, barely hiding her disgust.

“I assume there is a reason for you visit, your highness?” Shinoa barely hid her impatience.

“There is a reason for everything I do” Mahiru replied coolly, rising off the couch to stand in front of Shinoa. She reached out, slipping a piece of the Winter Girl’s lilac tresses through her finger. “Pretty” the Queen mused with a scowl. “Yet, you’d look even better if you got rid of those ridiculous rags you call clothes. You might even find a proper suitor. I’m not sure why you chose that summer girl. A nice boy from the Winter Court would suit you much better”

The Queen had successfully pushed Shinoa’s buttons. The Winter Girl gingerly removed the Queen’s hand from herself.

“I’m quite happy with my summer girl, I have no interest in _anyone_ from the Winter Court” Venom laced Shinoa’s words, just barely – enough to sting though.

“Tsk, tsk tsk. What a temper you do have, worse than my darling son. Not quite as temperamental as Yuichirou though” Mahiru stepped away, venturing to the back door of the cottage.

Shinoa wished she were as temperamental as Yuu. That was his nature though. It was the nature of everyone in the Summer Court. They were volatile like summer storms, unpredictable, moody and bright. As likely to laugh as he was to rage.

It wasn’t Yuu’s power – the power of sun and light that flowed through her though. It was the power of the Winter Queen that had filled her so long ago when she had picked up that staff. She could have chosen to join to the Summer Court, like a fool though she’d loved Yuu enough to try for him and she had failed miserably. For now, Shinoa was nothing more than an extension of the Winter Queen’s staff.

Her hope was that this new one – Mika- was the true mate of the Summer King, this was her only chance to be free, perhaps defect to the Summer Court once and if Mika turned out to be the ‘Next One’. Yet, that came with its challenges too. Defecting to another court was a miserable, horrible experience and people rarely ever survived the transition. The closer another court was to one another, the easier the process- only slightly though. As Shinoa was made of Winter’s Chill, summer was her opposite, it was unlikely she would survive the transition – yet, she’d try anything for a chance of a future with Mitsuba.

Mika had to be the Sumer King’s mate though.

Mahiru stepped outside, scanning the tree’s that lined Shinoa’s handkerchief of a backyard. The huge tree’s reached up into the grey sky, overhanging limbs seeking the last of the sun’s warmth. Shinoa could hear the muffling of forest animals, rushing away from her house, naturally frightened of the looming presence beside her. It should have been idyllic, yet it wasn’t. Not when the game had begun.

In the shadows of the trees it was easy to notice the score of guards that the Summer King had assigned to keep watch over Shinoa. They were always there, watching – ready to report back to Yuu. No matter how many times she’d argued with the raven haired boy, he’d refused to withdraw them.

 _“It’s the order of things, Shinoa. The Winter Girl is under my care. I can’t have anything happening to you”_ Yuu had said with a heavy sigh after one particularly long drawn out conversation. He didn’t listen to her protests. Yuu had been to use to people following his every orders.

“They still watch. How obedient” Mahiru sneered, sending a blast of chilling wind their way.

“They saw you arrive. They’ll tell Yuu-san” Shinoa didn’t look at Mahiru.

“Oh my” Mahiru laugh. “I was expecting they would. Not right now though. The poor darling is out cold”. The Winter Queen laughed, a horrible sound.

Pretending she wasn’t worried about the Summer King wouldn’t work. Instead she turned towards the thickets in the forest.

“Where are your lackeys then?”

Mahiru didn’t bother to reply, instead tapping her staff inaudibly on the ground once. The ground rumbled and the trees shook, parting like the red sea as two ice giants tread forward, heavy footed. The Summer Guards dove out the way, retreating from the giants.

“You always like to make a statement” Shinoa said dryly. “What is it you want, your highness? I’m getting tired”.

For a moment Shinoa though she had overstepped a line, been to blunt is her address of the Winter Queen. Mahiru was usually as calculating as Yuu was capricious, but her temper was horrifying to behold.

Mahiru only smiled, those dagger like teeth shining brightly.

“There are those who want to see Yuichirou happy, those who want him to find the Next One to share the throne with him. I do not”.

The Winter Queen unleashed the full force of her cold, blasting it around the surroundings – like a Coke when the bottle has been shaken too much. It slammed into Shinoa, leaving her feeling like she had been melted and her body rebuilt from ice. Mahiru picked up her limp hand and placed it onto the staff, trapping it there with her own.

Ice slowly crackled and grew along her fingers, icy pressure filling Shinoa’s lungs.

“Keep the Next One from taking the staff and I’ll withdraw the chill from you, I will free you. You and I both know, that is beyond Yuichirou’s powers at the moment – “ the ice continued to creep along Shinoa’s hands, her teeth chattered and Mahiru revelled in the sound. “Or, if you would rather, we can see how much cold I can push through you before it uses you up”.

Shinoa may be able to direct the cold but it had nothing on the Queen’s power.

“I know my place” Shinoa panted with a ragged breath. “I convince the Next One not to trust the Summer King. I agreed to that when I took your staff”.

“Do not lie, cheat or fail. Do not let the boy touch my staff” Mahiru flatted her free hand on Shinoa’s chest, over her heart and let the frost creep along through her skin, Shinoa choked when she felt the cold air caress her heart in a fist. “Remember, if you fail me – it is well within my power to take this body from you, to take your life. You’ll be a shade – wandering through purgatory for eternity. So, just think about that will you”.

With those last words, Mahiru released Shinoa’s hand, turning on her heel and walking across the garden, leaving a wake of frosted grass in her path. One of the ice giants laid a hand down, open palmed. The Winter Queen stepped onto it gracefully, not feeling the cold at all.

As she was lifted into the air, she glanced at her the Winter Girl below her.

“Tootles” She cooed, waving her fingers delicately, mockingly as the ice giant carried her away, disappearing into the darkness.

***

When Yuu awoke, Mahiru had returned, sitting in a rocking chair in a corner of the room – a basket of scrap fabric at her feet and a sewing needle in hand.

“Quilting?” Yuu spoke with misbelief. “That’s a little too domestic, even for you”.

“You think, I’m rather good at it” Yuu rolled his eyes, she was the Winter Queen, she was good at everything. Yuu moved until he was sitting, noting the furs that had been placed on top of him to keep his body warm. Some were still bloody – Yuu pushed those to the floor.

“I suppose it’s better than your actual hobbies” He sighed. Mahiru waved her hand as a gesture of dismissal.

“He isn’t the Next One, your new boy” The Queen didn’t bother to look up, using magic to dart the sewing needle in and out of the fabric.

“He could be, I dream about him”

“Yes, but you’ve dreamed about the others too” She placed her crafting on her lap. “I don’t want to argue, my darling boy. How was I supposed to know any of this would happen when I bound _him?_ ”

Yuu really didn’t want to talk about that topic with the Winter Queen. She offered no explanations of why she had bound his powers as well as his fathers, why’d he’d used their common blood to go to the Dark Court and curse him. No, never any explanations.

Yuu took the mug of hot chocolate that was at his bedside and took a sip, the rich warmth was welcoming.

“Can we not compromise? How much longer must this go on? We can divide the year, the regions – like it used to be with Father” Yuu finished his cup and picked up another, wanting to feel the warmth in his hands.

Mahiru laughed, loudly, doubling over as if it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard.

“Really? Give up everything to wither like a hag? For what?”

“For me” Yuu winced as his feet hit the floor. “I have to ask, you know that”.

“I do. Guren was the same, ever a stickler for the rules, he _was_ such a good man” Mahiru spat.

“Your highness, you know the mortals are starving more every year. The cold, its causing crops to wither and die” Yuu drew a deep shaking breath, the air in the room frigid. “They need the sun. They need the Summer King again”.

“That isn’t my concern though” Mahiru smiled deviously. “You know the rules”.

Yuu walked to the door, not bothering to look back at the Winter Queen.

“Yeah…I know the rules” Yuu sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! woo xD  
> Setting up a bit more of the story this chapter, some snippets of background information.  
> Next chapter will have more Mika and Yuu interaction (I know! Finally!) *hides behind a wall* 
> 
> As usual - you can find me frolicking on Tumblr [here](http://naminaee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
